The present invention relates to a three dimensional greeting card. Greeting cards that expand or "pop" into a three dimensional aspect when opened are well known. The problem with these types of greeting cards is that the recipient must open the card to view the three dimensional aspect of the card. Furthermore, because the three dimensional aspect is contained in the inner portion of the card, the surface for writing is virtually nonexistent.
Accordingly, there is a need for a three dimensional greeting card having an adequate space for containing a greeting or other personalized writing. In accordance with the present invention, a three dimensional aspect is incorporated onto the front face of the greeting card so that the inner portion of the card can contain a greeting or other personalized writing. Moreover, the recipient is able to view the three dimensional aspect of the greeting card upon receipt rather than having to open the card.